Heat Wave
by Hadronix
Summary: It's just another day in the Nexus for a pairing that should probably occur more often. Dehaka/Brightwing... breeding session. Two reptiles mating. Lemon.


**A/N:** And now going from my usual FE content to… Heroes of the Storm? What a seemingly random change…

Oh, and I'm also trying my hand at some cringe-worthy humor.

Double oh! There's also reptilian breeding here, complete with anatomically correct versions of these two characters. Expect dual-headed hemipenes, male over female dominance, egg-laying, and other things that reptiles have. Like, no breasts for the females! *Shakes fists at the fanart depicting female reptiles with tits* (But if you like it that way, you like it that way… just don't bring it to me)

* * *

**Consort:** *bows* Greetings and welcome to the one-shot. Here's some support for a desired duo… Dehaka and Brightwing!

I was honestly pacing around for the plot, but then I took your recent week-long endeavor into account, and I thought, "You know what? (Literally) Fuck the plot… have some breeding instead!" So, yeah… I cut out the plot, because this is meant to be a relaxing moment for you!

I hope this hits all the right spots for you! ;)

Erm, as well as Dehaka and Brightwing, too!

* * *

The Nexus is a place of eternally striving conflict, brought on by a force with a seemingly unending supply of bad guys and… distant sounds of table flipping and computers crashing.

"Why am I even bothering with the background stuff? You read the summary, you got the warnings, and for the first time in my career… I'm going to skip the plot… **cut!**"

* * *

Dehaka, a primal Zerg, one of the few who has achieved independence from the hive mind, who has developed his own thoughts and feelings. He is the alpha of one of the many, **many** bases located within the Nexus. However, unlike all of those other Zerg bases, there is one key difference for his…

He has Brightwing, a Faerie Dragon that was originally hails from a planet called Azeroth. She is his, in every sense of the implication. A beta to an alpha, a mate to the male. However, despite all of the primal urges, there is still a sense of greater connection, a force that is like lust, but a bit sweeter. One of the feelings that Dehaka still has trouble wrapping his head around.

He's a beast, at least in terms of physical combat… not to say he's dull! Oh no, Dehaka is very intelligent! He didn't make it as far as he did by being a common grunt. He had evolved, became stronger than any other.

And to juxtapose him, Brightwing is adept in all things magic… specifically healing magic. She has a very bright and outgoing personality when compared to Dehaka's more groveling and straight to the point style of talking. He digs, she flies. He's a male, she's a female. He's very sexually active…

She's in heat.

"Dehaka, friend?" Brightwing asks once the two were alone in **his** personal den. Energy is surging through her… primarily down, between her legs, and through her core. The lust is so heavy in the air that she can literally lap it up like water, though she's having a hard time distinguishing where her scent starts and where her scent ends when being mixed so thoroughly with Dehaka's.

In response, he grunts. He knows what she's going to ask, and despite being more an animal, he is, in fact, holding off for a few more precious moments. She'll get to the point where she be so needy that she'll start begging… or trying to start things herself. **That** is when he'll actually go to breed her.

Brightwing hovers in place, then starts pacing back and forth in the air, frequently sending Dehaka the needy look. This doesn't happen all the time, and she knows he's only doing this to get under her scales. However, being a proud Faerie Dragon herself, she just doesn't give in so quickly, but rather tries to extend this little pre-mating game: See how long it takes for the urge to breed takes over and she does something desperate.

It's so cruel, but it makes the upcoming experience that more desirable… especially considering his sex drive. Oh, **especially** considering his sex drive. Two hemipenes, each one on its own is enough to spread her inner walls, each packed with enough semen to overflow her relatively smaller body. And… and usually that potent liquid has enough impact for a second round right after, with the second of his thick girths. And oh! The length and how thick they are, those fleshy spikes that sends even more stimulation throughout her inside and…

No! This is the point where she gave in last time, and she will make things go on longer this time!

She blinks her eyes, side-to-side, rather than up and down. She flicks out her forked tongue, tilts her head, and tries to think of something that'll make Dehaka sexually frenzied enough to get him to start things. She looks around the den and… that's it! She swoops over and plucks one of the, amazingly enough, still living flowers that she has peppered around the den. "Dehaka?" She asks as she presents the flower. Sure, traditions differ between races, but she hopes…

"Hmph." His interest in flowers is rather low, and they are only here because she tends to them. So, he takes one glance at the flower and lies his head back down.

If Brightwing could, she'd be pouting right now, but! She won't be deterred so easily. "Would very close friend like massage?" Hee hee, then just sprinkle in magically spiked scent and he'll be pouncing her in no time!

"No magic." Is his only reply.

She huffs, but nods. "Okay okay, no magic!" Instead, she positions herself to where her lower half is dangling in front of Dehaka's face as she leans forward to give his back a much-needed scratching. Now, if these two were more of a human type of species, then perhaps Dehaka would've taken this opportunity to give her core a few teasing licks with his, just as impressively, thick and long tongue. However, this isn't the case, "**Ah**!" Or at least, that's how things normally go…

But, Dehaka likes to surprise Brightwing with new approaches. As such, while she's hovering just slightly above him, with her claws getting under just the right spots, he unleashes his tongue and laps up a copious amount of excess, dripping feminine juices, as well with the tip of his tongue going just past the outermost portions of her core to slip inside. His brings his tongue back and pulls that liquid into his waiting mouth. He waits for a few extra seconds to better gauge her reaction, and as soon as she resumes dedicating her full attention to the massage, he gives a second and more aggressive lick to her core. "Taste, good." He comments… sweet and savory.

"Would very close friend like more?" She asks, unmeasurably needy. "Please?"

He grunts, "Down." He commands, "On, ground."

Always obedient, she flutters down to the ground, rolls on her back, and promptly spreads her legs. A brief shiver runs through her, finally! Her sex is on full display, glistening with the combination of her own liquid and his saliva, clear and a more alien dark-green, respectively. However, instead of immediately plunging head-first into his breeding partner, Dehaka instead positions himself in what the humans would call the 'sixty-nine' form. It turns out he really desired her taste in his mouth, and perhaps a few more samples were in order.

He lowers his own head, the one with the maw that is, and immediately sends his probing tongue out, licking at and around the area of her core, sending the relatively smaller female squirming as she's left wanting just a bit more. And wouldn't you know? Left in this particular position, she has access to that 'a bit more'... if by a 'bit' she really meant over half-a-foot long male member that is thicker than fully grown human's arm. So, in response to him licking her, she licks one of the tips. He startles in surprise, but doesn't actually go to stop her, so… she licks again, and again, relishing in his taste as he is getting more of her taste.

Dehaka lowers his entire body a few inches, enough to almost shove his hemipenes onto her face, and in response, she opens her maw and slowly slides one of these massive members in… or at least she tried to. Her mouth isn't as flexible and expansive as her inner walls are, and so she was only able to choke down about a third of it. However, she took it in stride and gulped down as much of that delicious scent as she could. Sliding in and out with as little of his member as she can, she proceeds to coat it with her own saliva.

In response, he shoves his own head, the one with the tongue, and is touching her core with his face as his tongue practically burrows into her core. She squirms more as the roughness of his tongue excites her just about as much as his dicks would. He starts giving her light thrusting to accompany her oral movements. This is probably one of the most 'human' things you could see them do. Groans and moans enter the air with increasing frequency as the two mates continue to sexually excite the other.

Until finally, Brightwing managed to get those desired juices out of one of Dehaka's hemipenes… a torrent of dark-purple liquid far thicker than any source of natural water rushes out from him and into her waiting maw. Amazingly, she takes the first three loads in stride, if just barely able to keep ahead, the fourth pumped out more than she could swallow, the fifth forced her to pull back, and the sixth promptly decorated her face and stomach with his sex juices. With a greedy hunger, Brightwing lapped up as much as she can, noting the distinct foreign taste. However, there was one certain flavor that she could figure out, and it was probably the most 'normal' thing…

She could taste… grapes. Like his sex fluids was just a thickened grape juice… jelly. Regardless, in combination of the sexual aspect, Brightwing has found herself wanting more of it.

Dehaka had other plans.

With one of his members drained, he used the second one for its intended purpose. One quick spin, some readjustments, and without any more hesitation, plunged into her core forcefully. She briefly gasped in pain, as she usually does when he enters so suddenly, but that pain is nothing compared to the amount of pleasure she is feeling right now. With each set of reproductive organs slickened with both saliva and pre-cum, his massive girth slides in with probably the most ease it ever has, yet her inner walls are also providing a surprising amount of tightness and a more expected amount of heat.

Oh, how he wanted to give in to the sensations right there and unleash a second round of loads.

However, he manages to restrain that so he can instead continue to plow his alien meat into her, from tip to base. He could reach so far that his tip would probe at the very end of her carnal canal. "De-Dehaka!" She cries out, an orgasm washing over her, as well as his tongue licking her face… before plunging into her mouth. "Mmf…" Despite the sudden new intrusion, Brightwing relaxes into it, simply parting her maw as he continues to hammer her. "Mmm, mmm!" She moans into his tongue, unable to do much else as his arms are now pinning hers to the ground, and one of his legs keeping hers spread apart…

And then he shoves his huge length all the way in and stays in. A single grunt from him and he stops trying to hold back. As with the first, several waves of juices rush out of him. One, two, three… however, it takes five pumps before her insides are completely overrun with the viscious dark-purple sex liquids, but it keeps coming out… six, seven, and an impressive eight accompanies the others. He's sent so much into her that its rushing out of her, covering the hemipene inside of her, and even squirting out to hit his crotch. "**Mine**." He finally spoke, his tone full of dominance.

"Yours, yours…" She just barely mutters, overwhelmed by his… everything. "Friend… tired." She gasps as he pulls out, allowing the rest of the excess to start pouring out of her.

"Rest." He states as he takes up his previous position, and resumes watching the entrance. Yet, before he can completely settle, Brightwing lazily crawls over and collapses beside him, making sure that she's snuggled up to his side.

"Mmm, rest well…" She sighs as exhaustion claims her, leaving her snoring within record time.

Dehaka grumbles, before surprisingly feeling tired from his own advances. "Short, rest." He mutters to himself as his eyes close… with one of Brightwing's… wings draped over his back.


End file.
